Nuit d'insomnie
by Yuminette
Summary: Mithos passe une nuit blanche à penser. Il ne sait plus trop où il en est dans ses sentiments pour un certain demi-elfe. Yaoi, Mithos/Genis.


**Avertissement :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas du tout (c'est vraiment dommage...XD)

Désolée pour "l'humour de Mithos" mais il faut comprendre que le jour où j'ai écrit cette fic (il y a 2 ans), je l'ai écrite à 4h30 du mat' ^^"

Ensuite, pour ce qui est du "Mithos" ou "Génis" en début de paragraphe, c'est juste pour dire sous quel point de vue on se place ^^

Voilà, bonne lecture~

* * *

Nuit d'insomnie

Mithos

3h...4h...5h...Je voyais les heures défilées à une lenteur inimaginable. Pff ! Pas moyen de dormir de la nuit, c'est soulant ! La raison de mon insomnie ? Un demi-elfe aux cheveux blanc, aux yeux bleus, répondant au nom de Génis. Pff ! 5h10...Je suis sûr qu'ils vont se lever à 8h00. Ils sont pas matinaux. non, rectification : c'est moi qui suis super matinal. Je me suis posé des tas de questions à cause de Génis. Enfin, c'est plus de ma faute mais je dis que c'est celle de Génis. Il faut bien que je rejette la faute sur quelqu'un. Je me retourne dans mon lit encore une fois. 5h15 . Pff ! Bon alors, choississons la réponse à mes questions :

1--Je deviens fou (mouais...)

2--Kratos et Yuan me rendent fou (très probable)

3-- Je suis amoureux de Génis (euh...impossible ! ô_Ô )

Bon, éliminons la 3 immédiatement. Amoureux de Génis, n'importe quoi. Moi, Mithos, amoureux ? Jamais de la vie ! Surtout d'un garçon ! Supprimons aussi la 1. Il reste plus que la 2. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il faut bien que je rejette la faute sur quelqu'un.5h30. C'est moi où les heures passent plus vite dès que le coq chante ??? Va falloir que je fasse des recherches sur cet animal bizarre. J'ai jamais réussi à cerner les coq. Autant j'arrive à cerner les aigles (Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire faire à Kratos ?) et les chiens ( non je pense pas à Yuan...ni à quelqu'un en particulier) mais alors avec les coqs, j'ai dû mal (à part que le coq est débile -_-" hein ? non je parle pas de Lloyd !)5h40. Ouais, bon là, y'en a marre ! Je me lève ça suffit. Je m'habille et je vais dans la salle à manger. Moi qui pensait être seul, et ben non, il y a Tabatha.

_Bonjours Mithos. Bien dormis ?

Alors là, j'ai envie de prendre un couteau et de tuer la personne qui a inventé cette phrase. Quelle question à la noix de coco ! Je prend un air tout mignon tout plein et lui répond :

_Bien sûr Tabatha. Et toi ?

_Oui.

Raz-le-bol de cette conversation., je vais prendre l'air. Je sort prendre l'air (je la respire, je la met pas en boîte. Non, mais, vous, les humains, qu'est-ce que vous êtes débiles !) Je m'asseois contre le mur et je ferme un instant les yeux.

Génis

7h30. Je vois Raine se lever. Je me lève ou pas ? Questions existencielle. J'ai eu du mal à dormir. Bon allez, je me lève. Rien que pour ses yeux verts. Mais non pas ceux de ma soeur. Elle a les yeux , je parlais de Mithos. Quoi ? Moi, amoureux ? N'importe quoi. J'aime Presea...enfin, normalement...Après quelques minutes d'hésitations (une demi-heure en fait -_-"), je me lève et m'habille (avec beaucoup de mal je suis à moitié endormis). Après avoir réussi à m'habillé (j'avais eu l'ingénieuse idée de mettre mon short en courant. Résultats des course : j'ai appris que la terre était basse et pour ça, j'ai gagné un bleu.), je rejoins les autres déjà debout. Je scrute la salle à la recherche de Mithos. Il ne s'y trouve pas. Tiens ? Bizarre...il est toujours levé à cette heure-là d'habitude. Je vois Tabatha. Et je demande comme ça, tranquillement :

_Où est Mithos ?

Tout le monde me regarde. Raine a un petit sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme ça ?

_Il est dehors, me répond Tabatha.

Presea et Regal rentre dans la salle à ce moment-là.

_Salut ! leur dit-on

_Bon...commence Regal

_...jour, termine Presea.

De vrai moulins à paroles ces deux-là. Je sors et retrouve Mithos, assis contre le mur. Je le regarde, il me regarde, nous nous regardons.

Mithos

Je ferme les yeux un instant. Tu parles ! L'instant s'est transformé en 3h30 ! Je me suis endormis comme une souche contre le mur. Et quand je me suis réveillé, celui qui avait hanté ma nuit venait d'ouvrir la porte. Pff ! Jamais tranquille dans cette maison ! Je lre regarde, il me regarde, nous nous regardons (tu le regardes, vous vous regardez, ils se regardent...ben quoi ? C'est pas ma faute j'ai dormis que 3h30 cette nuit, enfin ce matin ). Il s'approche et s'asseoit à côté de moi.

_Tu as bien dormis ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec cette question à la noix de coco ?!! Pff ! Pff ! Pff !

_Mouais...et toi ?

Pff ! Quelle question à la noix de coco je vous jure ! Il faut toujours qu'on nous la pose dès qu'on dort mal. Et le "et toi ?" Cette question stupide sert à rien ! L'autre va forcément répondre qu'il a bien dormis. Pff !

_Comme toi.

Je le regarde, il me regarde, nous nous regardons. Ah bon ? Lui aussi, il a mal dormit ? Etonnant... On regarde le ciel quelques secondes. Je sens quelque chose sur ma main. Sa main. Pff ! Finalement, Kratos et Yuan me rendent vraiment fou (bon c'est décidez ! Kratos fera des courses, ça lui apprendra à m'enerver...Et Yuan aura le droit à...être enfermé ! Enfin, si ces imbéciles d'anges arrivent à l'attraper un jour -_-" Je vous jure, faut tout faire sois-même maintenant ! On peut compter sur personne ! ) et ma nuit d'insomnie m'arrange pas. Mais, je remercis quand même cette nuit. Ce que je vais faire, c'est grâce à elle, j'ai enfin la réponse à mes questions. Alors que Génis tourne son visage vers moi, je l'embrasse. Et ben vous savez quoi ? Il s'est même pas reculé. Au contraire. Ce qui se passa ensuite ? J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on s'est endormis, tête contre tête, heureux. Heureux jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate et que nos chemins se séparent.

FIN


End file.
